Regresa
by DaringFairy y AlicZuri
Summary: No saben de mi. Tengo pasado. Soy alguien. Una supervillana nueva o una vieja amiga?
1. Chapter 1

**Regresa.**

**Capitulo 1.- Encuentros. **

**Jump City. **

Los jóvenes titanes, dormían pasivamente, la batalla en Tokio los había dejado con experiencias, todo estaba normal, pero una noche llego una llamada muy inusual que hizo que Robín tuviera que irse por un tiempo, pero poco a poco las esperanzas de que regresara se desvanecieron

**Monte justicia. Años después **

Los jóvenes titanes o lo que quedaba de ellos seguían combatiendo criminales en jump city, en cambio en puerto feliz Robín cambio de identidad, se transformo en Nightwing, quien ayudaba a el nuevo equipo de justicia joven.

**De nuevo en jump city. **

La noche se asomaba en aquella tétrica en aquella desolada ciudad, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que Nightwing se había marchado, pero los jóvenes titanes que seguían en la ciudad protegían a esta

Como cada noche Cyborg y Raven patrullaban la ciudad, cuando una explosión los interrumpió

-¿sabes donde fue?- pregunto Raven a Cyborg

-el banco de adelante- respondió, mientras Ráven se adelantaba

Cuando Raven llego vio a su enemigo salir del banco con unos sacos de dinero -si fuera tu dejaba el dinero y me retiraba- dijo mientras dejaba de levitar

-no estoy de humor para una pelea- respondió la villana quien tenia un short gris y un top del mismo color, su rostro era cubierto por una mascara que cubría todo su rostro y su cabello rojo cereza estaba suelto, bailando con en viento

-¡lastima!- se escucho un grito, pero no fue de Ráven, menos de Cyborg quien aun no llegaba, la villana fue inmovilizada por una anaconda verde

-c-chico bestia- dijo Ráven sin palabras, con su magia atrapo a la enemigo y chico bestia dejo su forma de anaconda para tener su forma humana

-Raven- dijo con una ancha sonrisa, pero la chica de cabellos violetas no reaccionaba

-ay que patético- exclamó la villana, para la sorpresa de chico bestia, ella se transformo en una anaconda, escapando de la magia de Raven

-¿pero que?- solo eso salio de los labios de chico bestia

-no se preocupen yo la atrapo- se escuchó otra voz, después un viento cruzo junto a ellos

La villana transformada en anaconda intentaba escapara a un velocidad extraordinaria pero no lo suficiente, pues a su lado estaba un rayo amarillo, que después corrió terminando adelante de ella, la chica volvió a su forma humana mientras miraba atónita a un chico de traje amarillo con rojo -t-tu- susurró asombrada, no se podía mover, el chico la tomo del brazo y la arrastró asía sus compañeros

-impulso, por aquí- el grito de cyborg, el cual quien sabe donde estaba, el auto T estaba a un lado de sus compañeros: Raven, chico bestia y cyborg. En la cajuela del auto había una especie de jaula

-¿impulso?- miro atónita la villana

-no uses tus poderes frente a ella-advirtió Raven, mientras con sus poderes elevaba a la de cabello rojo y la dejaba en la jaula

-¿y quien es?- pregunto chico bestia

-ella es Espejo, imita a la perfección cualquier poder- dijo Cyborg serio

-parece que les va bien sin nosotros- comenzó a hablar chico bestia a Raven

-¿porque vinieron?- pregunto disgustada Ráven

-fueron ordenes- respondió Impulso -de Nightwing-

-pues gracias por ayudarnos pero podemos manejar todo desde aquí- dijo Cyborg

Raven comenzó a caminar al auto T pero chico bestia la tomo del brazo -¿que pasa? Somos amigos, somos un equipo, tu no eres taaaan...- dijo pero fue interrumpido

-eramos... Un equipo- aclaro Raven ocultando su rostro en su capucha, sin mas subió al auto

-¡ALTO! ¿DONDE ESTA EL VERDADERO CHICO FLASH?- grito la tal Espejo con desesperación

-¿acaso importa?- respondió Cyborg, se dirigió a los otros súper chicos -mañana ballan a la torre T con Nightwing, debemos hablar- dijo para despues subir al auto e irse con Espejo en la jaula

¿de que querrá hablar cyborg? ¿porque Espejo se desespero al no ver a chico flash? ¿porque Raven reacciono así con chico bestia?¿donde esta Starfire? Son preguntas a las cuales no se pueden responder... ahora.

**Hola hola hola. **

**Gracias x leer, les agradecería muchísimo si me dejaran un review. Actualizare cada fin de semana, x si se lo preguntaban. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.- Que comiencen las preguntas. **

**Monte justicia. **

-creí que ibas a dejar lo de ser héroe- menciono el nuevo Robín a Nightwing quien se encontraba manejando comandos, junto a ellos estaba la señorita marciano, superboy, impulso, chico bestia y acualad

-dije que lo dejaría por un tiempo- aclaro -creó que con un mes es suficiente-

-¿entonces volverás?- pregunto superboy

-no, parece que les va bien sin mi- respondió -iré a arreglar algunos asuntos a Jump city-

-y yo iré contigo- incluyo chico bestia

-¡¿que?!- dijo Megán sorprendida -¿que tienes que hacer allá?-

-yo lo cuidare- dijo Nightwing

-no lo creo- grito Megán -iré con ustedes-

-si ella va yo también- dijo superboy

-como quieran- dijo Nitghwing

**Jump city. **

Después de horas intentando interrogar a Espejo, Raven se rindió

-Raven ¿que tal si sales un rato?- sugirió Cyborg

-no hables- amenazo Raven -estaré en mi habitación- dijo antes de irse

Tantas cosas pasaron, sin chico bestia y Nightwing todo cambio, como Cyborg, quien se convirtió en el líder de los jóvenes titanes, se había vuelto mas maduro; en cambio Raven, se había apartado mucho mas, y se había hecho algo agresiva; y la torre T, esta dejo de ser la desordenada torre y se volvió mas ordenada, dejo de tener el refrigerador lleno de mó y ahora hay comida fresca; pero esperen un momento, ¿donde esta Starfire?

Cyborg se sentó en el mismo sofá donde jugaba videojuegos con chico bestia, ¿porque todo tuvo que cambiar? Iba a inundarse en sus pensamientos cuando en la pantalla/ventada se abrió una imagen de la cámara de seguridad de la puerta principal, justo ahí estaban Nightwing, chico bestia, Impulso y 3 personas mas (Robín, señorita marsiano y superboy) . Cyborg oprimió un botón de la mesa

-pueden pasar- dijo en un micrófono

Los visitante entraron al ascensor y subieron

-¿me necesitabas?- preguntó Nightwing una vez que salio del ascensor

-así es- respondió Cyborg sin voltear -ayer chico bestia e Impuso atraparon a un enemigo y tu eres mejor que nosotros interrogando, ¿crees que puedes interrogarla sin desquiciarte?-

-claro- respondió rápido -¿que es lo que quieres saber?-

-en la cabina te explico- dijo Cyborg

-¿donde esta Raven?- pregunto chico bestia ganándose una mirada sorprendida de parte de su hermana

-no la molestes- advirtió Cyborg, antes él le había dicho donde estaba y se hubiera burlado ¿tanto había cambiado?

Cyborg, guió a los chicos a la cabina donde había una ventana que mostraba a una chica con cabello rojo, y una venda en los ojos, estaba sentada en una silla esposada de manos

-Ella es espejo, una criminal buscada por años, apareció después de que te fuiste y es muy peligrosa- explico Cyborg activando el micrófono de donde estaba la chica, se escuchaba como murmuraba

-pero nosotros la atramos en unos segundos- dijo Impulso

-ahí es donde estoy confundido, no ha sido fácil atraparla, ¿no dijo nada cuando la atrapaste?- pregunto Cyborg a Impulso

-ahora que lo mencionas...- respondio pensativo -cuando me vio... Se sorprendió, como si ya me hubiera visto, pero yo nunca la he visto... Cuando me vio no vi su rostro pero por su voz pude saber que estaba asustada y a la vez feliz- estaba sorprendiendo a todos -cuando Raven la dejo en la jaula estaba preguntando desesperada por chico flash. Chico bestia ¿lo recuerdas?-

-mmmm creo q si- respondió -parece que no sabe de la muerte de Wally, pero ¿porque le importa?-

-es ahí donde entras- dijo Cyborg a Nightwing -necesito q sepas de donde conoce a chico flash... Y ya que están en eso averigua los planes de Filo rojo-

-¿filo rojo?- pregunto sorprendido Robín

-yo me encargo- dijo Nightwing

**Hola hola hola**

**Que comienze las preguntas ¿que es filo rojo? Y es la única pregunta que se me ocurrió pero si tienen una noduden en decirme la **

**Gracias x leer y dejenme reviews **

**Atte: Dari. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.- Todo lo que necesitó. **

Se intento de todo pero la chica no decía nada, solo que saldría de ahí, el la cabina se encontraba Nightwing, Robín e Impulso

-debes descansar- dijo Robín a Nightwing quien estaba sentado mirando a la nada

-no lo entiendo, ¿porque no habla?- se cuestionó, para después levantarse y salir del lugar

-ya puedes entrar- dijo Robín una vez que Nightwing se fue

-ya era hora- anuncio impulsó con emoción y con su típica velocidad sobrehumana salio de la habitación para llegar al cuarto donde estaba espejo

-¿no lo entienden?- soltó espejo con desprecio y cansancio -no diré nada de filo rojo-

-no vine para eso- respondió Impulso divertido, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja; él por un momento tenía que dejar de ser aquel chico imperativo y ser serio -¿como conoces a chico flash?- la pregunta fue directa, sin rodeos y clara

-es un súper héroe , todos lo conocen- respondió Espejo, Impulso sonrió para si mismo

-estas mintiendo- dijo él, la chica se veía nerviosa -si fuera verdad no lo dirías... Y no muchos lo conocen-

-pues deberían- susurro Espejo -es una gran personas-

-era- aclaro Impulso

-¡¿QUE?!- grito la pelirroja sorprendida y triste

-hace un mes murió- dijo con pesades

-¡DIME QUE ESTAS BROMEANDO!- rugió Espejo, levantó de su asiento, rompió las esposas como su fueran de papel y se quito la venda de los ojos mostrando sus ojos achocolatados y su gran tristeza -¿DONDE ESTA WALLY?- azotó a Impulso contra la pared

-ya te lo dije- respondió Impulso; la chica con fiereza golpeó a Impulso dejándolo sin poder moverse

-¡alto!- ordenó Superboy a su lado estaba Nightwing, el primero entró corriendo dispuesto a golpear a la chica, pero esta con un ágil movimiento esquivo el puño, por la velocidad él no pudo detenerse y golpeo la pared tal fuerte que casi la parte

-súper fuerza- susurro espejo, corrió a la pared y de un golpe la derribo para después saltar

Dispuesto, Superboy iba a seguirla pero fue interrumpido por robín

-dejala, tengo todo lo que necesito- dijo el

**Hola hola hola **

**Espero que les allá gustado gracias x leer y dejen reviews **


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.- Él... murió.

En la torre T.

-¡ya llegue!- grito una pelirosa, esta tenia una caja en las manos

-¿como te fue?- pregunto Cyborg quien revisaba unas pantallas

-bien- respondió desinteresada dejando la caja en la barra de la cocina -hice lo que me pediste- comento -tenias razón la hermandad de sangre estaba aliado a filo rojo-

-¿me podrían decir que es filo rojo?- sin previo aviso un pelirrojo entro al lugar, cuando Jinx lo miro sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ella sabia que Impulso tomo el lugar de Wally pero ver a alguien con aquel traje amarillo le partía el alma sin piedad, impotente Jinx intento relajarse y desvío la mirada

-una organización, no sabemos mucho de ellos- dijo la única chica de la sala -Mas y Menos mandan saludos- mencionó antes de irse

-que rara es ¿que le pasa?- pregunto Impulso

-ella fue novia de Wally... Creo que le desagrada verte con ese traje- dijo Cyborg, fue asía la caja que trajo Jinx -hace mucho que no como pizza menciono al abrir la caja mostrando una exquisita pizza

En alguna parte de Jump city.

-buenas tardes- saludo una chica de cabello rojo, que estaba hablando por celular

-¿quien es?- dijo una voz de una mujer a través del celular

-Aiko Scarlet- respondió la chica

-pequeña, ¿como estas?- preguntó la mujer

-bien, gracias... Vera, acabo de llamar a su hijo, pero no contesta, ¿cree que le podría decir que le llame? O mejor aun me daría su numero de casa- dijo Aiko, quien se asusto al escuchar un sollozo de la mujer

-Aiko, él murió hace un mes- esas palabras fueron como enterrar miles de cuchillas en aquella chica, no sabia que hacer, solo aventó su celular a la pared destrozándolo en pequeños pedazos

-Espejo... espero que estés lista- dijo un hombre de voz gruesa

-espera un momento- dijo la chica decidiendo si llorar de dolor o gritar de rabia

POV Aiko.

¿alguna vez has sentido que te mueres por dentro? Pues así me siento, tengo que ser fuerte, si no lo soy: me mataran. Soy Espejo la mas poderosa integrante de filo rojo, jamas he llorado ni he mostrado emociones; aunque también soy Aiko Scarlet, una simple chica que ya no tenia a su único amigo...

-si no te apresuras...- comenzó a amenazarme aquel sujeto pero lo mire con rabia callandolo

-a mi no me amenazas ¿entendiste?- el solo asintió con temor -has el trabajo tu solo- dije antes de salir de aquella habitación. Sólo quería despejarme, ¿como era que aquel chico que tanto me apoyo, murió? ¿porque ella, que si merecía morir, estaba viva y él, quien siempre hacia lo correcto, murió? Porque él... Wally West murió 

**Hola hola hola **

**Perdón x el cap tan corto pero no se me ocurrió nada mas **

**Si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en decirmela**

**Gracias x leer y dejen review por favor **

**Atte: Dari. **

**Pd para Jane: me alegro que t aya gustado mi humilde fict, a mi también me agrada Wally y gracias x seguirme **


End file.
